


War Of The Walnuts

by BloodLily16



Series: Original Fiction Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Aliens, Gen, Living Trees, Tumblr Prompt, basically there's a war between aliens and trees and cade is Done™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLily16/pseuds/BloodLily16
Summary: Cade wakes up and discovered that Earth is being attacked by aliens. 
He is 100% done with everything.





	

_It’s too early for this,_  thought Cade, looking up at the sky with a mug of coffee on one hand and his girlfriend’s dog, an asshole Pomeranian/Shitzu mix in the other.  _At least let me drink my coffee first. God in heaven, let me at least me be conscious before I die._

Seven alien ships, shaped vaguely like game controllers, split off in a v-shaped formation and headed straight for him. The dog started yapping, and Cade’s eyes bugged out as he dove into the muddy ditch where the patio was supposed to go, hoping against hope that they hadn’t seen him. 

Maybe he could trade the dog for his life.

The alien ships opened fire, and Cade closed his eyes as one of his girlfriend’s trees exploded. He turned and looked to see which one it was. His eyes focused on a limb with leaves still on it. Damn. It was the peach tree. She’d planted those trees in her freshman year of college, and the fruit from those things was a hundred times better than anything Cade had bought from the store. Especially the peaches. 

Then, as he watched with growing confusion and horror, the other trees, a plum tree with apricot grafts, an apple tree, and two persimmon trees, creaked to life, branches crackling as the ships came around for another pass. The apple tree, which had been there since the house was built and was easily the tallest of the bunch, swatted one of the ships down into another, knocking the formation into disarray. The plum tree ripped its roots out of the ground and charged after the ships, and he noticed other trees, the cottonwoods in the neighborhood park, the elm tree in Mr. Smith’s yard, all doing the same. 

Cade slowly stood up as the plum tree thundered past him after the ships. His coffee had spilled into the ditch. He walked inside the house, tracking mud on the tile floor, and made himself another cup, this time, with sugar, milk, and a shot of whiskey. 


End file.
